


The Tres Horny Bois watch TAZ Balance

by Worldogod



Series: Each main characters reacting to the Adventure Zone [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldogod/pseuds/Worldogod
Summary: Basically the God of God brings in the Magnus Takko and Merle brings them to listen to the adventure zone 1 second before they lose their memories.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Each main characters reacting to the Adventure Zone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Tres Horny Bois watch TAZ Balance

Hi I am new to this, first story btw. I have been looking for something like this where the Tres Horny Bois would react to the story, I put it in a way so… you know what just read, this happens 1 second before Lucresia makes the world forget. Disclaimer: most of the plot belongs to the McElroys, I have barely any input. Chapter an episode (no live shows)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Introductions.

In this universe that I am about to show you, you need some backstories. Infinite eons ago, there was just one thing, blob, man, woman, animal, no one knows for sure, only the name Griäphoon. He created the prime material plane, the astral plane, the plane of thought, the 4 elemental planes, the celestial plane and the rest of the 12 planes. Soon the power in just one planer system wasn't enough so it made nearly infinite copies of itself at a cross time and escape all still connected with the Light of Creation. On one of these planer systems, the one all else was based off of, we find war. 7 powerful artifacts, pieces of the light of creation mind you, are destroying this world. In a small cave, full of wonderful jewels we find a slowly rotting corpse with a red robe and weirdly, an umbrella. We then move north, to a weird white ship hidden above the clouds. And on that bow we find two young men looking over a map. Then we move into the ship, we see two older men playing a game. Finally we then move deep into the ship we find a young man seeing in shock as a young woman is about to drop a book into a jellyfish tank. This is where the story begins.

Time suddenly stops. Birds in the air freeze, the trees stop swaying, everything stops except for 3 people and their names are Magnus, Merle, and Takko. These characters are the most important part of this story whether it was fate itself or something else. On the bow of the ship, we see a man, Barry, talking to Takko when time freezes on Barry which shocks Takko.

Takko: Hello, yoohoo, earth to Bar-ugh.

Takko is quickly knocked out to one solid hit to his head. In the ship where the two older men are playing, Davenport is about to make his move when time pauses surprising the other man Merle that he isn't moving.

Merle: So, Dav, are you going to take your turn or are yo-eeh ugh

Merle is also quickly knocked out with 2 continuous hits across his head. He slumps over unconsciously. In the room with the jellyfish, the young woman now known as Lucretia just let go of the book but time stops. The book freezes mid air and Lucresia stops moving, shocking the other man now named Magnus.

Magnus: Lucresia, wai… why aren't you or the book huh uh eeh

Three continuous hits wasn't able to knock out Magnus but he is still out of it, groaning in pain. The figure, one that is pulsating with power, that stopped time and knocked out some very powerful warriors dragged the three into a wormhole of his own creation. Once he went through the portal closed with the three men unconscious onto the ground of a nice house.

5 minutes later Merle woke up and soon after Takko had awakened then finally a groaning Magnus got up. They each looked for their weapons when they saw another figure of unknown origin next to them. they pulled out their weapons but realized they didn’t have the weapons on them, they were stolen or somehow grew legs and ran away..

Magnus: Hi my name is Magnus nice to meet you, now why did you kidnap us and if you don't answer I will attack you?

???: You could not harm me, and my name is none of your concern, but your lives are of concern.

Takko: What do you mean ”but your lives of concern” tell me your name or your life will be of no concern to anyone any more.

Merle: Woah Takko don't be too hasty we don't know what it wants so save the death threats for later.

???: Exactly Merle, and like I said earlier, you can't harm me. But if you want to know my name fine, it is ‘l]e[n]\sv/sd%OW%& or as people like to call me now, Griäphoon I created this universe and that little light that you have just finished chasing was of my creation. I know you think I work for the Hunger somehow to lower your defences but I just want to show you the future so when you remember you are better equipped for the battle that is going to happen.

At that Magnus gets embarrassed he understands Fisher’s powers.

Taako: What do you mean forget, I like my memories thank you very much and Magnus, what do you know about this.

Magnus: Just as time stops Lucresia dropped the book of our adventure into Fisher so we will all forget everything when time goes back to normal and I was incapacitated before I could grab the book.

Takko and Merle look agape at that. How could she do that to us, and wouldn’t she forget everything also running through Merle and Takkos’s head.

Griäphoon: The answer to your question will be in this audio file. In another planer system, there is a game called D&D where magic, orcs, demons, and elves are fake and are made up of things. There is this family that plays D&D and the characters they play are you guys.

Merle: So you are saying that we are all fake.

Griäphoon: No no no, only in that planer system in magic non existence but they do have information on magic. Now if you can please stop interrupting me you can sit on that seat over there and we will begin. This will be set in 12 years in the future.

As the audio file start, we hear Griffin’s voice say

Griffin: Hey everybody, this is Griffin McElory, your Dungeon Master and sweet babiest brother.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved if you want to give ideas please tell.posting once a week


End file.
